Time Astray
by FlameStar66
Summary: AU - Squall 'Leon' Leonhart has been dealing with vampires raping him all of his life. When someone who went through the same thing as him, what exactly will happen: will he accept them, or turn them away to protect himself? Warnings: nudity, non-con, etc
1. Chapter 1

I sat atop the building, watching my scope closely, and waiting for the target to enter the room so that I could shoot the life out of him and end this mission. Right when the signal was given that the team was out of the building, my target walked into the room that I was watching. A smirk formed on my lips, finally being able to finish my job and get back to Aerith. I lined up the barrel with the man's heart, the man who had made my life miserable most of my life by sending those three beings after me. First Seifer, then Laguna, accidentally with my father, but still, and finally...

Before I got the shot, I felt two hands on my hips. My eyes widened as long silver hair fell around me and hot breath on my neck. "Trying to take him out? Don't even try, my Lion..." The cold, silky voice of my third torturer whispered against my ear. I stilled, fear making me freeze. "Hm? Not struggling now, ne?" I blushed slightly from embarrassment, turning my head to the left side.

"Leave me alone, Sephiroth..." I mumbled just loud enough for the tall silverette to hear. His chuckle was all that I heard about that statement before cold lips pressed against my pulse point. My eyes widened at the feeling of long teeth scraping against my skin, and I said, "No, don't - nnh!" I flinched as Sephiroth sucked blood out of the wounds that he created, the flush broadening slightly. I knew I was caught in the spider's web now, and I could not get out.

When Sephiroth had had his fill, he slowly pulled his fangs out of my neck, knowing the effect that it would have on me. A small whimper escaped, my silver eyes clenching shut, my eyebrows drawn together, creasing the scar that was between them; exactly what he was looking for. Sephiroth pressed his hips down on my slimmer ones, freeing up his hands so that he could work on taking off my pants.

I gasped, and then struggled against Sephiroth, trying to twist my hips away from him. But, because I was trapped beneath the older man, I could not do anything but squirm as anything covering my bottom half was pulled down. Sephiroth moved the sniper rifle away from me, before pulling me up into a kneeling position, hand yanking on my brown hair hard enough to make me cry out. "My Lion, all you need to do is come back to the lab with me, and we don't have to play cat and mouse any longer." I panted quickly, and I thought, 'Back to the lab?' As far as I remembered, I was never in a lab all my life, except for doctor's visits. "Truly, Leon; come back with me, and you'll learn how to live with me."

That set me off. "Live with you? There is no fucking way I'd ever do that!" I yelled, aiming to call attention from the street or the neighboring buildings. Unfortunately, Sephiroth had created a barrier that prevented anything that could be heard or seen to escape. His hands slid down my torso, aiming to send me into supposed ecstasy; instead, he wound up having to grab my wrists. Even when my arms were forced to be pulled back behind my back, I still tried to stop him.

"Sephiroth, I do believe that he told you to stop." I felt the spell wrap around my wrists, and also around my eyes. I recognized the voice, but could not place it anywhere in my memory.

I was pulled up into a standing position by my hair and turned around just as forcibly. "Ah, my dear Puppet decided to join us. What a surprise..." Crap, this guy knows Sephiroth? Oh shit.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Sephiroth. I haven't been that for four years." Suddenly, the voice registered in my memory. How could I forget the man who went through the same thing as me?

"Cloud," I said softly. In a second, I was free, the bindings gone and I was able to slip away from Sephiroth. I quickly scrambled over to the blonde in front of me, and when I got close enough to him, he pulled me behind him.

Sephiroth smirked then, before saying, "Squall Leonhart." The pain in my neck started up. Crying out harshly, I put my hand over the spot where Sephiroth had first bit me. Cloud grabbed me, making sure that I didn't fall.

"Leon..." Gasping, I looked into Cloud's bright blue eyes. They held hopefulness, almost as if he needed me as much as I feel like I need him. "Trust me," he said quietly, almost like he was making sure the bastard across the roof didn't hear. I nodded, wanting this to end.

I heard Sephiroth bark out a laugh. "Try all you want, he will always come back to me." I flushed and looked away, knowing that it was true. It was that way with all of them. I tried to leave, and they would pull that trick to get me back.

Cloud then turned around so that his back was facing Sephiroth, and pulled me into a tight hug. "Leon, trust me. I can get you out." I closed my eyes, feeling my muscles relax in his hold. The hand at the pained spot on my neck tightened as another wave hit.

I heard a gun cock from in front of me, and warned Cloud. "He's got his pistol out. Be careful." A small chuckle sounded as the blonde pressed a kiss against the spot that was burning on my neck. I didn't even realize when he had moved my hand.

It happened in a second. Cloud moved the both of us at the same time that Sephiroth had pulled the trigger. Before the movement had even registered in my brain, we were on another rooftop, my sniper rifle in Cloud's hands, pointing at the same spot that I was pointing at earlier. A second shot, this one from my rifle, occurred, before Cloud said, "You target is dead." I sighed, closing my eyes and relaxed. Another wave of pain slammed through my neck, signaling that Sephiroth was still trying to get me back to him.

"Cloud, let me go," I whispered, uncaring what happened to me, I just wanted the pain to stop. He tightened his grip around me, pressing his lips against the spot. I whimpered out, "Cloud, he'll hurt my brothers, let me go. Please, I have to protect them." Cloud chuckled, licking the spot slightly.

"If I told you that they are actually living with me, and if you go to him, you won't be able to see Terra and Axel again, unless I break you out, would you believe me?" I stiffened. He actually was keeping them safe? "Why would I lie about this? My elder sister is planning on helping with their SeeD training, which will start in three weeks. You might know her; Crystal Strife?" I nodded; that is my superior, above Aerith, at least. "He won't get you." Another wave of pain hit, this one weaker than the last. I was actually relaxing in his arms, just letting him talk about my brothers, who I have not seen in six years. Slowly, I started to notice that we were moving, and that I was being carried in his arms. "Go to sleep, Leon," he whispered into my hair. "You're gonna need it..." I didn't hear anything past that; I had already fallen asleep. How he knew the words that put me to sleep, (damn Laguna) I have no clue.

Leon had dropped to sleep, just as I had gotten onto the roof top of my house. Well, technically, it's Crystal's house, but same difference.

The blonde head of my younger brother, Ventus, signaled the entrance of the household. The triplets, Sora, Ventus, and Roxas, were pushed out of the way to let Terra and Axel Leonhart through. "Leon!" Terra yelled, running towards me with Axel on his heels. The younger Leonhart pulled the eldest out of my arms, unbalancing me slightly, which helped (not) when Sora and Roxas tackled me to the roof deck.

"Oof!" I said as I landed hard on the wood decking, a brunette and blonde attached to my torso. I glared at Ventus, who was over with the three Leonharts. "Really, Ven? I get no help with the barnacles here?" I ignored the yelled "Hey!" that my two brothers said, because right at that moment, Crystal came onto the roof top. I stayed silent, fear tightening my throat as she made her way over to me.

"Sora, Roxas? Could you two get off of Cloud, please?" she asked calmly. The two immediately were over with the Leonharts. I sat up, keeping on the floor just in case. "Cloud," she brought her hand down at my eye level, "good job." I blinked, not expecting congratulation from her. "You managed to get Leon back, and help him finish off the professor that kept sending those vampires after all of us." I smiled slightly, grabbing the hand that Crystal gave to me.

"Well, to be truthful, I did have a little trouble for a second." I waited for the anger from her, and got it: I was dropped flat on my ass and got a roundhouse kick to the face. "I was expecting that one," I said, the back of my head throbbing in pain.

"Damn fucking strait you were. How could you have a little trouble with him?" Crystal stood over me, glaring at my prone form.

"How else? I slipped up and let that one word take slight control for a millisecond. I shook it off before anything could happen. I did nothing to harm the mission or Leon." I looked at Crystal, scared that she would bull shit the truth. But, I guess whatever god that was above her decided that he was going to be easy on me, because I received no such other pain. Instead, Crystal just sighed and shook her head at me.

"Get over there, lover boy. You're lucky that our brothers are here, otherwise I would be kicking your ass all over this deck just for minutely falling for him." Crystal turned around and started back towards the entrance of the deck. I sighed, getting up from the decking with the help of Ventus.

"Thanks, Ven," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded, and I made my way over to the Leonharts and my other brothers. Really, all of them are my family by now. After all, when you live with them for four years, they eventually do become family. "I'll take him to his room," I said quietly, looking straight into Terra's face. He bit his lip, but nodded anyways. I looked to Axel, who just put the unconscious brunette in my arms. "Alright, then. See you guys tomorrow morning." A resounding good night followed me down the stairs. I looked down into the face of the slumbering Leonhart, a small smile lifting the corners of my lips. "You really are cute when you're sleeping, aren't you, Leon?" I asked quietly, knowing that he wouldn't hear me call him that. But, despite that, a faint blush colored his cheeks at my statement.

As I entered the room that actually was my bedroom, Leon stirred slightly. I looked down at him quickly, noticing the fact that he was reaching up with his hands to grasp the sides of my face. I blinked when I felt his lips press against mine softly, almost nervously even. I smiled slightly into it, pulling away after a few seconds. "At least I'm not the only one that feels that way out of the two of us," I whispered with a slightly husky note to my voice. I set him down on the bed, watching his face as his eyebrows knitted together, almost as if he had heard me say that. I pressed our lips together once more, keeping it short, even if I had added a quick swipe of my tongue against his bottom lip. "Sleep tight, Leon," I added, already knowing that his dreams were going to be riddled by nightmares.

Mainly because I knew that both of our experiences were the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I have always hated the feeling of being stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness. Mainly because it looked like I was sleeping, but in actuality, I only really sleep around someone who I trust completely.

...this just happened to include Cloud Strife, apparently.

While I was in that state between consciousnesses, I heard Cloud call me "cute", which I am not used to being called. I felt my cheeks flare up slightly, mainly from embarrassment, but mostly because... I liked hearing him call me that. I heard a door open, and acted without thinking. I reached up to where I thought his head was, and I knew that I was right when my hands wrapped around cheekbones. I pulled his head down as I brought my head up. Lightly, our lips brushed together, sending little shockwaves through my body and down my spine. He pulled away after a second, and said in a different tone of voice, "At least I'm not the only one that feels this way out of the two of us." He set me down on the bed as I brought my eyebrows together in confusion. I felt him press our lips together again, swiping my bottom lip with his tongue when he pulled away. "Sleep tight, Leon," he added softly. I made a small sound of content as true sleep swept through me.

I was curled up in between my brothers, Terra and Axel. They both were ten and twelve respectively, and I myself was sixteen at the time. We all clung to each other, none of us asleep. I was scared for my brothers, knowing that the place that we were in would eventually hurt them. A door in front of me slammed open, causing all three of us to flinch. Axel, who was behind me, was the first to sit up and look at the ones in the doorway. Three men stood in the door, one of them walking towards us, bright green eyes looking solely at me. "Well, boys," the man said, his voice silky smooth, yet cold at the same time. "Time for you to be separated again."

"No!" Axel yelled, keeping a tight hold on my arm. I couldn't take my eyes away from the man with the bright green eyes and long silver hair, even as another came towards us. A sharp stinging slap was heard, at the same time that Axel fell back and cried out in pain.

"Learn your manners, boy," The other silver haired man said with a sadistic smile on his face as he looked at Axel with cold amber eyes. Terra started to cry gently at this point, causing me to tighten my hold around him. A small murmur of comfort came out of my mouth, even though I knew that in here, there was no such thing. The third man came from the doorway, looking oddly similar to the man who was dragging Axel kicking and screaming away. I watched, worried for him and for Terra, but knowing that I wouldn't do much.

"Squall," Terra mumbled, pressing his face against my chest. I held him closer, breathing in the scent from his hair. The ten year old tried to hold him to me, even as he was yanked away from me by the third man. "No!" he whispered as he was pulled by his ankle to another doorway, hand outstretched towards me. I repeated the motion; my eyes open wide with fear and worry.

When the doors closed, I looked back at the silver haired man standing over me. "Well then, Squall," he whispered, a sadistic look in his eyes that made me scared to even breathe. "Shall we get started?"

Slowly, I started to wake up. My eyelids still felt heavy, but that just meant that I had actually slept, something that I haven't been able to do in four to six years. Ever since the day that me, Axel and Terra were found in the alleyway by Terra's school.

That day was the worst in the past six years of my life. Mainly because I learned that day that I couldn't protect my family like I had sworn that I would. Well, everyone except Laguna, who I was going to punch upon seeing him again.

It was then, during my inner musings, that I noticed that slim yet familiar arms were wound around my waist. It was a familiar position that me and Cloud were in; we were like this often while he was still with Sephiroth. Normally, it was when Cloud was unchained and came out of the spell wrapped around him that we would just lay like this, but there was the rare occasion when we would fall asleep like this, me snuggled into his firm yet comfortable body, and him curled around me. And to think, for someone being a year younger than me, Cloud was actually taller than me.

A small grumble came from the younger man behind me; his lips pressed right were Sephiroth had first bit me. "Leon..?" he said sleepily. I nodded, a small shiver sliding down my spine at feeling his breath against my neck. "You alright?" he continued, the same sleepy tone to his voice. I sucked in a breath through my nose quickly at the feeling of his teeth scraping at the spot where Sephiroth had bit me. Once again, I nodded, although I was pretty sure that Cloud had already noticed the breath that I had taken. "Alright then. Tell me if you want me to stop." I stayed silent, not wanting him to, even though I knew what he was planning on doing. Longer canines scrapped against my skin, pressing in only slightly where the original bite wound from the silver haired bastard was. I knew he was waiting for me to make a move, so I did: I leaned my head farther to the side that it was on, making the canines puncture into my skin. A small, happy hum came from Cloud as he slid them into my neck, the vibrations traveling into the wounds.

I closed my eyes, and shakily let out a breath through my nose. None of the others had caused this reaction before, not even Seifer, who I was actually drawn to in my younger years. I guess Cloud really was the one that stuck with me.

I hadn't realized it when Cloud turned me onto my back, him laying down right on top of me. "Let me at your other two, baby," Cloud whispered soothingly. I knew what he was talking about, so I tilted my head to the right, allowing him access to my other two bite wounds. As he bit into the first one, at the back of my neck, I saw what happened when I got it flash right in front of my eyes.

Seifer led me through the maze of passages called the alleyways of the city. He wasn't telling me where he was taking me; all I had noticed was that his hand that was wrapped around mine wasn't as warm as I had thought it was. At that time, I was about eight, and Seifer was nine.

When we stopped, before I had the chance to ask him what this was about, I was pressed chest against the wall. His breath splayed out against the back of my neck. "You have no idea, Squall, how long I had wanted to do this," Seifer whispered, a touch of violence in his voice. Before I had the words registered in my mind, he had stabbed two fangs into my neck.

When I came out of that memory, Cloud was moving on to Laguna's bite wound. Truly, I was worried about seeing that memory, because I was sure that Cloud saw them also.

I walked into the office that I was told held my father. I was twelve at the time. A slim man with a brunette ponytail sat on the other end of the desk across the room. "Um," I quietly said, not knowing what exactly I was supposed to say to someone who claims to be my father. That small word, though, must have been enough to shock him out of the work that he was doing.

"Ah! You must be Squall, then," the man said as he walked out from behind the desk he was seated at. I nodded my head, my short hair moving as I did. "Good. It must be difficult, learning about this after thinking that you had no parents for all of your life. I must say that I am so sorry about not informing the orphanage of this, but..." He stood in front of me now, and sighed as he knelt down to my level. I watched as he lifted his head again, bright red eyes glowing back at me. My eyes widened upon seeing them, and I backed away from him, into the door behind me.

He was lifting my head the instant my back was pressed against the door. My father took a deep breath from my neck; I stood there, shaking like a leaf, fearing what he would do to me. "No one never told me," he said, "that you would have smelled this good." I flinched; those words were said to me after Seifer had finished the first time. He grazed two canines against my neck, and then carefully, they slid into my neck. His hands wandered over my body, touching it in a way that reminded me of Seifer.

He pulled away slowly; I was shivering from the memories. Fear was running through me, past fear that I had thought was buried deep in the crevices of my mind. "Are you okay, Leon?" Cloud asked. I opened my eyes, staring deep into his bright blue eyes.

I watched as Leon calmed down from those memories. Every one that he saw, I saw farther. I saw Sephiroth raping him the first time, I saw Seifer take Leon when he was eight, and I saw Laguna molesting him. That last one made me want to punch the idiot president the next time I saw him outside of a meeting.

I made sure to keep any anger that I felt hidden, because it wasn't at Leon that I was mad at. He nodded, knowing what it was that I had to do to make sure nothing happens to him from those three again. I nodded in return, staring into his silver eyes for as long as I could. I tilted his head to the left, and brushed my lips against his temple in a small kiss before moving down to the junction of his neck and shoulder. I didn't want to hurt him, so I punctured right there gently, or as gently as I could. His scent hit me then. Spice, vanilla, slight apple, and something exotic, something... not normal. I had scented it from the memories, but this was the first time that I had truly smelled him.

I guess I drank almost too much. It's a good thing that I healed him after each bite. "You feeling all right, Leon?" I asked, worried that I had injured him or caused him to go anemic slightly. He chuckled wearily, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," he whispered, looking at me with slightly glazed silver eyes through his tousled brunette bangs. I smiled, glad that I hadn't done anything to harm him.

I don't know how I knew this at that time, but I knew that Leon would be the one who I would start a family, a real family, between the two of us. I just didn't know how that would happen.


End file.
